Machines used in the farming, construction, mining, power generation, and other like industries commonly include a frame that supports an internal combustion engine, a work tool movably connected to the frame, and at least one hydraulic cylinder connected between the frame and the work tool and driven by the engine. Such machines typically operate in harsh environments characterized by large amounts of airborne dust, dirt, and debris. In such environments, it is desirable to remove such debris from the air before directing the air to the engine. To assist with this process, machines typically include an intake air filter or other like air cleaner configured to remove airborne debris upstream of the engine.
One drawback of air filters, however, is that they may often need servicing and/or replacement. As debris builds up within the filter medium, air is increasingly restricted from passing through the filter, causing strain on air intake components. Thus, after a certain amount of use, a filter must be replaced and a clean filter installed. However, many current filter assembly designs are not configured for ease of filter installation and removal.
One attempt to provide an interchangeable air filter assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,497 that issued to Lee on Feb. 27, 1996 (“the '497 patent”). In particular, the '497 patent includes an air cleaner housing that defines a slot for slidably receiving a filter element. The air cleaner housing further includes a guide rib for securely mounting the filter element in the slot. However, while the filter assembly of the '497 patent may allow an air filter to be interchangeably installed and removed, it may be limited. In particular, the configuration of the filter assembly of the '497 patent only allows for translational motion of an air filter, limiting the possible range of motion and constraining the configuration of the air cleaner housing.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.